


im bad at titles

by T0bi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0bi/pseuds/T0bi
Summary: Player comforts his husband.





	im bad at titles

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to title/tag/summarise this, it's just a quick self-indulgent thing I did because I was sad + lonely. I'll no doubt feel sad and lonely again so I'll probably do more, just inconsistently.

The first thing you noticed as you neared the farm was the lack of smoke. Even if it would've been hard to see in the dark, there was an absence of the faint smell that came with the burning fireplace. With the chill of winter nipping at your exposed skin, you couldn't imagine how Shane was existing in the cold cabin without the fire going. That feeling of mild confusion manifested into a dark fear in the back of your mind and you hurried home.

 

  
You twisted the handle slowly, peering inside and seeing nothing. You moved with practiced silence as to not wake your husband should he be already sleeping. Usually, you'd have the dim light of one of the lamps or the fire to help you navigate, but now it was pitch black. The cold darkness unnerved you and had you shivering ever so slightly. You lightly touched the wall beside the door with your fingertips, keeping purchase on it and picturing in your mind the layout of the house to help you navigate. You reached the doorway to your bedroom and called out a soft, "Shane?"

 

  
There was no response but your eyes had adjusted to the dim moonlit room to notice there was no vague outline of your husband in bed. You carefully ventured further into the room and scanned for anything that would resemble a human shape. It wasn't until you reached the foot of your bed that you saw him, bundled up in a pile of pillows and blankets on the floor you hadn't noticed were missing from the bed. You hurried to turn on the nearby lamp and were greeted to your husband's tear-stained, distant expression. Pains wracked your heart and mind as you dropped to his side, wondering how long he'd been sitting there.

 

  
"Hey, honey, can you hear me?" You said in a gentle, soothing voice. Shane shook back into reality and lifted his gaze to you, eyes widening then diverting from yours.

 

  
"Hey," was all he could muster. You saw a faint blush forming on his cheeks. He was ashamed, embarrassed to be found like this, but you wouldn't let those doubts cloud his mind. You offered a hand and he looked back at it, staring before inching his own out from beneath the covers and taking it. You took the gesture as confirmation and lifted him into your arms, supporting him as the covers fell from around him and you propped him up on the bed. Without hesitation you sat beside him and pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly and letting him press his forehead into your shoulder. It took him a few seconds to relax into you, arms slackening to simply hang around your sides. You sat in silence for a while, listening to his steady breaths and idly rubbing your hand up and down his back.

 

  
"You wanna talk about it?" You said. Shane sighed into your shoulder, moving his arms up to weakly hug you.

 

  
"Just... felt like shit," he mumbled.

 

  
"How do you feel now?"

 

  
"Like shit, but... this is nice." He nuzzled into your neck and you laughed at the movement. He was too adorable sometimes.

 

  
"Have you eaten?"

 

  
"Nope," Shane said. You nodded and heaved him out of your embrace, twisting around so you could stand and offer him your hand again. He took it without hesitation and you pulled him from the bed, leading him to the kitchen and plopping him down in one of the dining chairs. You lit the fireplace before starting on dinner - Shane's favourite, pepper poppers. You'd learned to have the ingredients ready to cook.

 

  
You caught glimpses of him staring at you, watching you work. You made it a mission to jump between cooking and cuddling, kissing or teasing your husband. He groaned as you left gentle kisses along his jaw and neck. By the time you were finally eating, he looked almost relaxed and much better than how you'd found him.

 

  
"What?" He frowned at you mid-bite in the last stuffed pepper on his plate. You grinned.

 

  
"Nothing, can't I stare at my beautiful husband?" He rolled his eyes and finished off his plate, gulping down the last of his water. You gestured an offer for a refill but he waved it off, slouching in his seat and closing his eyes.

 

  
"I have no idea how you make those so good," he said. You smiled and started on cleaning up.

 

  
"Well if someone paid attention during our cooking lessons maybe you'd know." Shane laughed at that. You heard the scrape of a chair behind you and approaching footsteps. You knew he was coming towards you but it was still a surprise, making you jump when he wrapped his arms around your chest and pressed against you. He rested his chin on your shoulder and muttered in your ear.

 

  
"There's something much more appetising taking up my attention," he said. You shivered at the deep, heavy tone of his voice, but couldn't help but give a faint chuckle at his unusual boldness. He held you loosely while you finished up the plate you were cleaning. When you could turn to see his face, he was blushing profusely.

 

  
"A bit flustered?" You teased. He scratched at the back of his neck.

 

  
"That was way less embarrassing to say in my head," he said. You chuckled and stared at him for a bit, taking in his scruffy but handsome features.

 

  
"Are you sure you want to...?" You began, not wanting to urge your husband into something he wasn't ready for after finding him in such a state.

 

  
"Yeah," he said, pulling you into his embrace and hovering his lips over your neck, "Thank you." With those last whispered words, he pressed his lips to your sensitive skin. It was a gentle kiss at first, then he began trailing deeper kisses along you until he was sucking and licking at your neck, making you squirm in his hold. You slid your hands under his shirt, pulling it up with your arms and caressing his chest. You brushed over a nipple and he flinched, haulting his assault on you to pull you into a kiss. You let him take his time with it but quickly broke away and led him to the couch in front of the fireplace.

 

  
You helped each other strip but before he could make another move, you grabbed his hands and pushed him down to the couch. His expression flickered with uncertainty. You planted a reassuring kiss on his forehead, gently petting his hair.

 

  
"Don't worry, let me do this for you," you said.

 

  
"But-"

 

  
"Shh." You pressed your finger to his lips, silencing him and keeping it there as you knelt in front of him. You lazily trailed your finger down his face, neck, chest, and stopping at his stomach just above his crotch. You avoided it, moving both hands to his thighs and easing them open. You slowly ran your hands up and down them, glancing his reaction to see him biting his lip as he gazed down at you. The sight sent flutters through your heart.

 

  
Watching him through heavily lidded eyes, you inched your hand closer to his already visibly excited dick. He took in a sharp breath and held it until your index finger finally made contact. He shivered when you began trailing it up his length, finishing at the head and circling his slit.

 

  
You reveled in the way he tensed and arched his back as, without warning, you thrust forward and took him into your mouth. His hands flew to your shoulders, pressing against them. You suckled on the head of his cock for a second before letting it fall from your mouth.

 

  
"Too much?" You said, smirking.

 

  
"No- no, I- too good," he said breathlessly. You laughed.

 

  
"If that's too good I'm a little worried you won't be able to handle what I'm about to do to you," you said. You didn't give him a chance to reply and took his cock back into your mouth. His eyes clamped shut and he moaned. You eased further down his cock, lips secured tightly around his length and tongue working the underside of his shaft. Your own member twitched watching his reactions and you were soon gazing up at him in a mixture of lust and love as you pleasured him. He looked so beautiful, breathless, shivering and letting out gentle groans and gasps.

 

  
His eyes eased slightly open and when his gaze met yours, he shuddered and moved his hand to grasp your hair. Caught up in his haze and driven by the pleasure, he started moving your head and jerking his hips. You braced your hands on his thighs and let him control your movements, inwardly enjoying how his nervousness melted away when he was feeling good. He pumped you up and down his cock almost agonizingly slow. You moved one of your hands to grip your length, jerking it with the same slow rhythm and moaning against Shane's cock. Lewd sounds of you choking every time his cock bottomed out and the wetness of your mouth accompanied the crackling of the fire.

 

  
Shane finally picked up the pace and you did too. The view of his flustered face, mouth agape and cheeks flushed red, eyes squinted almost shut but parted so that he could look down at you, it was too much for your heart and penis to handle.

 

  
You tightened your mouth's grip on his cock, intent on making him come before you did. That plan wasted away when Shane moaned a breathy "Fuck", followed by your name. His voice sent shivers through you and it was enough to push you over the edge. You came in your hand, riding out your orgasm with Shane still thrusting into you. Your moans turned to whimpers, muffled by his cock.

 

  
He wasn't too far behind. His pace quickened, practically fucking your mouth until he thrust your face against his hips, holding you in place as he groaned in satisfaction and came down your throat. You tried to stay still but you gagged around him. By the third heave, Shane snapped out of it and hurried to let go of you.

 

  
"Shit- are you okay?" He said between heavy breaths. You simply nodded and shut your eyes, resting your cheek against his thigh and basking in the afterglow. You felt Shane's hand on your head, caressing and petting you. It felt wonderful, his gentle and loving touch.

 

  
"Sorry about-" he hesitated, clearing his throat, "that..."

 

  
"Mhm," you hummed, ignoring the needless apology and grabbing his free hand. Eyes still closed, heavy with exhaustion you kissed his palm. When you opened your eyes, you caught him smiling at you.

 

  
"I was gonna suggest bed but I think we need to clean you up," he said. You huffed a short laugh.

 

  
"Can't I just sleep like this?" You said, pressing into his thigh. He sighed and shook his head.

 

  
"You're unbelievable," he said and hoisted you up.


End file.
